A Twilight Mixup
by Violin Master
Summary: When Bella relizes that her mom is not Renae, but really Sue Clearwater. Her world completely turns upside down. This would mean Bella was a werewolf and if she gets turned into a vampire she could be the most powerful person in the world.
1. Victoria's first visit

**This is my very first Fanfiction story. I am good friends with "Fang's Wife." I hope you like my story and please review so that I will know what you think! **

**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter One**

**(They were just in Jacksonville in Eclipse time)**

_Bella pov._

It was hard to leave Mom again knowing that I might not ever see her again. The time was coming fast when Edward would change me and I would never see her face again. I would miss sunny Jacksonville.

It is around one hour till the plane lands and I can feel Edward watching me as I pretend to be asleep. Sometimes it can get to be a little creepy but I love him anyway.

My thoughts began to drift away and then I really started to sleep. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was after an entire week in Jacksonville.

_~Dream~_

_I see Sue Clearwater arguing with Sam. _

"_She has a right to know!" Sam shouted._

"_Bella would never forgive me for doing this. She would be happier if things just stayed the way they were!" Sue replied._

_It surprised me that she said my name. I didn't think she knew me that well. Why were they arguing over me and over what?_

"_She will start to change sooner or later so she should know before that blood sucker tries to turn her into a vampire. You know what that could do to her. She would have so much power." Sam argued. "We know that she has power beyond our comprehension just as a human. Do you have any idea what she would be if she was a vampire and a we-"_

_~End Dream~_

"Bella. Bella!"

"Wh-What?"

"The plane is landing sweetie and you need to gather your things." Edward replied

"Umm...Okay"

I didn't understand my dream at all. Why would Sue, a person I barely know, have something she was hiding from me And why would Sam go along with keeping it a secret.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me in his perfect voice.

I answered,"Yeah, just a weird dream"

"What was it about?"

"Nothing, just forget it." I said

I decided to just forget about the whole subject. If it came up again I would try to investigate but at the moment I really didn't care too much about a dream. I was more worried about graduation and what Jacob would say.

I was too scared to lose his friendship but I wanted to be with Edward "forever" and you have to sacrifice for love. Right?

We pulled up to the drive way and I hurried to the house. I was so ready to see Charlie. When I got inside we exchanged hugs and I went upstairs to call mom to let her know that I had arrived safely.

Of course Edward was sitting on my bed, which scared me have to death as it always did. He had a big grin on his face that told me that he enjoyed scaring me. It faded and he said abruptly that he should probably go, which I knew was a way of saying that Jacob was close.

I hugged him, but before he could jump out of the window, Jacob was already there. He was in his normal casual wear, jeans and no shirt.

"Bloodsucker, we need to talk." Jacob sneered. "We need to come up with a strategy to keep the red headed leach away from Bella. The vampires and the werewolves need to have a mee-"

"-VICTORIA?" I asked bewildered "What is Victoria doing here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Bella Its nothing, don't worry about it." Edward reassured me.

"It has to be something if a bunch of werewolves and vampires are having a meeting within five feet of each other and they aren't planning on killing each other!" I replied.

"She has a point there." Jacob said.

"Why is Victoria here? Is it because of me? Is that who has been responsible for all these mysterious deaths that have been happening? How-"

"-Bella, Calm Down!" Edward pleaded.

"Why should I calm down it is my fault!" I shouted

"Don't worry Bella. She is here and we have it under control." Edward said reassuring me

"Barely." Jacob snorted.

"Shut up dog, she already has enough on her mind." Edward said

"Whatever. See you later Bella. And have fun hanging out with your precious bloodsucker" Jacob said angrily

Before I could say goodbye, he was gone in an instant. My best friend always seemed to be angry at me I would visit him tomorrow.

That night I had the same dream which stopped at the same place when my alarm clock rang and I had a feeling that I would never get to see what Sam would say next.

School was a drag and it felt like years till the bell rang indicating that school was out. As soon as I finished talking to Jessica I hopped into my truck and sped off to La Push to see Jake.

The boys were in the front yard of Sam's house wrestling so I sat down next to Emily to have some tea that she had just made. She seemed worried but I didn't really give it much thought.

I was too worried about Victoria to think too much about it. Jacob walked out of the house.

I couldn't help thinking how beautiful he was and how it would have been if I hadn't jumped of that cliff. I would still be with him, the werewolf girl instead of the vampire girl. I am happy where I am now but I just can't help wondering what It would have been like.

He came over to us and sat next to me. Sam seemed happy to see me and came to give me a big hug. Whenever I was with the werewolves I always felt like I belonged and that I was one of them. They all seemed like brothers and sisters to me.

Jake wrinkled his nose as if there was a bad stench. All of a sudden everyone look up frightened but curious. They all turned into wolf form and ran into the woods at lightning speed. Shredded clothes lay everywhere.

"They have a fresh scent in their nose" Emily said.

"Does that mean that Victoria is close?" I asked.

"Kind of, it means that Victoria just passed through our territory. It isn't close to us. But to them it is close enough to chase to the border line. They have been doing this for the past few days." Emily replied

Just then I heard a rustle. A woman with fire red hair stepped out of the bushes.

"I tricked them into thinking I was headed toward Forks" Victoria's voice made a chill go down my spine.

Emily jumped up, eyes wide, "You better stay away from her" Emily shouted. You could hear the weakness in her voice as if she were going to faint.

"And what are you going to do about it? You're just a human. You can't do anything to me." Victoria replied with an evil smile on her lips. "I've been waiting for months to be able to torture this girl till her death and at the moment there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Only a second later I could feel her lips on my neck. I was almost certain that she could hear my heart pounding. If they had come two seconds later than I might have died right then and there.

Victoria got away before the wolves could do anything to her. They weren't ready to give up yet. They hurried off into the woods after her. Something very odd started to happen. I could hear little voices in my head. It was the werewolves talking or thinking.

~Werewolves thoughts~

_Jacob-If she ever gets that close to Bella ever again I will pound her face into the ground! I just want to kill that red headed leach!_

_Sam-I smell her going to the left toward the river._

_Seth-Let's get her!_

_~End Werewolves thoughts~_

I can read their thoughts? This is really starting to get strange. Only werewolves can read others werewolf's minds.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm new to this sight so help me out with corrections! Please review! Thanks:) 2 chapter will be coming soon!**


	2. Leaking Secrets

**Hey this is my second chapter! Thanks for all of the nice reviews! And if you are reading this please review. I need to know what you think! And just to mention "Fang's Wife" again, she is a great writer and you should read her stories! Love all of ya'll and I have a contest! Whoever guesses the answer right I will put their name in my next chapter as one of the characters! Here is the question: Who do you think will be the one to tell Bella the secret?**

**I'm excited to see who wins!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight:)**

Bella pov.

I was too scared to go home alone, I have to admit, so Jacob drove me to Edward, who was waiting at the border line, to drive me home. When we pulled up to the driveway, Edward leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. He knew when something was wrong.

"Bella, will you please tell me what you're thinking about." Edward persuaded.

"Fine. I had this dream that Sue and Sam were keeping a secret from me. They didn't want to tell me. She said something about me becoming powerful beyond their comprehension, if you turned me into a vampire. But I don't know why I would be any more powerful than you or Alice." I said. I was trying to hide the worry in my voice.

"I will try to help you figure it out, but remember that it was just a dream, Bella."

"I will try but it seemed so real." I said.

I got out of the truck.

"See you upstairs." I smiled at him.

I walked in the house to Charlie lying on the couch watching football, as always.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked, although I really didn't want to cook anything.

"Yea I ate at the police station earlier. They were having a barbecue. It would have been nice if you had been there." Charlie replied.

"Okay, sorry Dad. Well I'm headed up to bed, night." I told him

"Good night Bella." He said as if he hadn't heard a word I said. He was too interested in the game.

Edward was upstairs reading. I got ready for bed then went to sleep.

_~Dream~_

"_If ya'll don't tell her then I will." Emily said to Sam and Sue, "She needs to know her past and I am disappointed in you two for keeping it a secret. If I had known sooner, then I would have said something._

"_I agree with Emily." I saw Jacob say. "Bella needs to know and If ya'll don't tell her I will tell her the next time I see her that you guys need to talk to her."_

"_Sue I think it is your responsibility to tell her. I will let you tell her. But you need to do it in the next few days." Sam said._

"_I agree completely" I heard Emily say._

"_Fine. The next time that I see her I will tell her the truth." Sue said._

_~End Dream~_

The alarm clock rang and I woke up to Edward, gone. I wonder where he was. I guess he was doing something else but surely he would pick me up.

I got dressed to the radio playing. Miley Cyrus's I Can't Be Tamed.

For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, 24 hours a day  
'Cause I'm hot like that  
Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s  
'Cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never planned  
If you're gonna be my man, understand

[Chorus]  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed

I wasn't really a Miley Cyrus fan but I was able to bear through the rest of the song. Edward didn't show so I drove myself wondering what was wrong. He would have called if he wasn't going to pick me up right?

He wasn't at school either. I walked up to Alice.

"Where's Edward?" I asked

"Umm. He just felt like staying home today." She replied. I was suspicious.

"umm, sure.." I said. I knew she was lying. Something was up.

When the bell rang I decided to go to the Cullen's house.

Edward pov.

I was talking on the phone with Sam, Emily, and Sue Clearwater. I just couldn't bear to talk to them in person when I was this livid.

"She should know right away." I said, "This is insane how ya'll could keep such a secret from her. This is the worst thing that has happened to me in my entire life. To realize that the love of my long life is a werewolf? You have to be kidding me. If you don't tell her Sue then I will."

"Just give me some time Edward. It's my choice to tell her when I want to tell her." Sue said. The woman made me so angry.

"Sue, you have had 18 years of time. Time is up. Tell her now" I said.

Now I know why I thought she smelled weird when I first met her. Why can't I smell it now? She is the best smelling werewolf that I have every smelled. Will she still love me when she finds out? I can't tell her. Can I still love her if she is a werewolf?

Bella pov.

I walked in to him yelling into the phone. His perfect voice now seeming a little bit agitated.

"Sue, you have had 18 years of time. Time is up. Tell her now" Edward said.

I knew who he was talking to but I didn't know why he was talking to her. He sat and thought for a few minutes before he realized that I was standing in the middle of the kitchen staring at him. He seemed confused and frustrated. He looked distant.

"Edward?" I asked. I was worried.

"Yes?"

"Why do you seem so weird lately?"

"Umm..weird? It's nothing I promise."

"Then why were you talking to Sue?"

"It is nothing and I think it would be best if you went home right now. I'm sorry but today is not a good day." He said.

"I knew something was wrong with you. Is it Victoria again? If it is then I should know about it, please don't keep secrets from me!"

"It is not Victoria. As I said it would just be better if you went home."

I stormed out of the house. I headed to Jacob's house. I needed information and, at the moment, he seemed to be the only person who would talk to me.


	3. Jacob Spills the Beans

**Okay so Last chapter, I had a contest and I had one person who got even close to guessing right and her name is ****I'mnothingwithoutyouxoxo. So I will be putting her name, Emma** **in this chapter! Enjoy the 3****rd**** chapter ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight bla bla bla! :)**

I arrived at Jacobs's house so mad that I almost took down his door! I probably wouldn't have been able to because a werewolf's door is probably a little stronger than normal doors...but back to the subject.

I walked up to the door and he opened it without me even being able to knock. He knew the sound of my truck and he could hear it from miles away because of his wolf like senses.

"Bella?" He asked.

I felt embarrassed that I had come here instead of going home. I started to break down crying. Jacob took me and gave me a big bear, or as I should say wolf, hug. I saw a young lady on the couch that I kind of recognized. She looked a little like me.

" Bella I have something to tell you. Sue should have told you 18 years ago but she hasn't yet and I feel that it is my duty to tell you." He said. He had a look of concern on his face.

Now I knew who that girl was. It was Emma, Sue's daughter that was about my age. I hadn't seen her much but now I knew who she was.

"What do you need to tell me Jacob?" I asked. I was really wondering why I looked like Sue's daughter when Jacob said the answer.

"Bella you were adopted at birth. You are Sue's daughter. She couldn't take care of you at the time of when you were born. This is Emma, your twin sister." Jacob said quietly like he was ashamed that he had to be the one to tell me.

"Oh my gosh!" I said. Then everything went black and that is all I remember.

I woke up and I knew right away that what I thought was a dream was real. That is what Sam and Sue had been keeping from me all this time.

That meant that I was a werewolf. It didn't really surprise me after I thought about it. I always seemed so close to the pack No wonder Edward had been acting so weirdly.

I opened my eyes see Jacob sitting by me.

"Bella?..Bella?..Bella?" he was saying repeatedly. His voice so warm and friendly. I loved that voice. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob and Emma standing over me. "Hey guys" I said as if I weren't lying on the floor.

"Bella are you alright?" Jacob asked.

I stood up, "Yea it was just a shock. This is probably why I could read your thoughts yesterday when ya'll were in werewolf form."

"But you weren't in werewolf form. Bella do you even know how powerful you are? You can read our minds when you're not even in werewolf form and for 18 years you have been able to keep yourself from turning. That takes a lot of strength Bella." He looked concerned.

"Well I'd like to meet my twin!" I said to change the subject.

"Fine, but for right now, we are not done with this conversation. Bella, this is Emma your twin sister." He said.

"Hi Bella. I am glad to know I have a twin sister." She said

"Yea me too" I said. But I really didn't mean it. I was happy being an only child. "I would still live with Charlie though, right?"

"I guess so if that is what you want." Emma said kind of disappointed.

"Charlie is my dad even if he is not my biological dad and I will stay at my own house." I said.

This was going to be very confusing time. What about Edward. I was going to be engaged to him soon. I would find that out later.

I'm guessing this is why I always smelled different to vampires but since I had Edward's scent on me it covered up my dog smell. This is why Michelle, Jane's sister, never liked me. I bet that she could smell me from miles away.

"But why isn't Emma super powerful?" I asked, "We were born at the same time. How did I come out with more power than her?"

"You were born first and kind of stole some of Emma's powers. Emma is the smallest and weakest wolf in the pack." Jacob replied. He seemed like he had thought over and over about this conversation that we would have.

"I am going to talk to Sam and Sue right now!"I said, "I will act as if I don't know yet and see if they tell me."

Jacob just let me go he didn't even argue. I brushed past Emma and saw her crying. Ughh this was going to be hard having a new sister.

She acted like a baby. I hopped in my truck and speeded to Sam's house which was just down the road. I sprinted out of the truck then as I reached the front door I tried to act natural but I wasn't a good actress.

Sam opened the door.

"Oh. Hi Bella" he said.

"Hi Sam, I just dropped by to say hey. I always feel like I belong here and not anywhere else." I said.

"Oh. Really? Well that is great that you feel so comfortably Bella." He said so naturally but then all of a sudden he broke down and spilled out the truth

Bella, "He said. "Sue and I have something to tell you."

"Oh. You do, do you?" I said casually, "Well is it something that goes like, I was adopted and Sue is my mother, I have a twin sister and I am a powerful werewolf. Maybe even more powerful than you?"

His face went pale, "Yes Bella and I am so sorry that you had to hear it from anyone else than Sue. But Bella, you are so powerful. If you became a vampire, and I think you can do it since you are so strong, You would be the most powerful thing in the world.

"Will you at least tell me about my powers and how do I turn into a werewolf?" I asked. I was so scared to find out what would happen to me.

**Well that is my third chapter. Emma plays a big role! I will have more contests soon so keep reading! It starts to get really interesting soon when she brings two opposite worlds together! **


	4. Workin things out

**I hope ya'll are liking the story so far! Please Review if you like it. It would mean a lot to me! Even if you hate my stories please review and tell me what you think! Thanks ya'll!**

**I don't own twilight :)**

I left Sam's house in utter shock. I drove straight to the Cullen's house. I couldn't stand another moment without him knowing that I knew. That I knew everything. I hoped with all of my heart that he would still love me.

I was a werewolf, A.K.A. enemy of the Cullens. I wished this weren't true. I wished that everything would just go back to normal. Or to my definition of normal.

I pulled up into the driveway and Carlisle was out front ready to meet me.

I stumbled out of my truck.

"Bella, I don't think that this is a very good time. Edward is in a bad mood and even Alice is quite confused." He stated.

"I don't care. I am having a much harder time than any of them are. You have no idea." I was on the verge of tears.

I ran inside to see him sitting on the couch lost in thought. I didn't even think he knew that I was there until he said my name, "Bella?" His voice was unusual and that worried me.

He stood up and gave me a hug he didn't mutter a single word. I hugged him back. The cold embrace of him comforted me in this hard time.

I looked up to see Alice with her arms wide open as if she wanted a big hug. I gave her a hug even though I was happier in Edwards's arms.

Carlisle walked in to us all hugging "Better than I thought it would be." He said, "Bella, we need to figure this out. We need to figure out if we still want to turn you into a vampire. Sam called me and told me all about how we could turn you and it would all be okay."

"I still want to be a vampire even though I am a werewolf." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward relax a little. He must have thought that I wouldn't love him anymore.

"Well then what would happen?" Alice asked. "Would you be able to be both a werewolf and a vampire?"

"Sam said that I would be able to since I am so strong." I felt good to say that I was strong. "He said that I would be the most powerful living thing in the entire world. He said I could bring werewolves and vampires into the same world and I could be the only thing that was similar in your completely different worlds."

"I really don't know if you could survive by doing this Bella" said Carlisle

"Carlisle, I am okay with that. As long as I'm in Edward's world then I am okay with being both. Now I can also be friends with Jacob."

"Okay Then we will make you a vampire. Bella, you will be very powerful and we need you to promise that you won't take advantage of this power that you have. Okay? This could be very dangerous for everyone and we need to be able to trust you"

"Don't Worry Carlisle; I would never do such a thing. This will keep me safe from Victoria as well. "

"When will we turn her? And will it be like a regular newborn or do you think that she is strong enough to not want blood as badly as the others?" Edward asked.

"Edward calm down" said Alice. I had just seen that he was clutching the stair rail so hard the it was cracking.

"No Edward, she will actually be a lot more like a werewolf than a vampire since she was born a werewolf. She will be able to eat food and sleep. But she doesn't have to that is part of how she is so strong. She could go weeks and months without food or sleep or she could eat everyday and sleep every night if she wanted to." Said Carlisle.

"When will we turn her?" asked Edward.

"She can be turned whenever she likes but please make it after graduation." Said Carlisle.

"I want to be turned as soon as possible. Victoria is getting stronger every minute and she still doesn't know that I am a werewolf. That's okay though, she doesn't need to know. She could take advantage of it and get the vultury into this." I spoke with a tremble in my voice.

They recognized my fear from my voice. That was one thing I would have to learn to control.

"Look Bella I don't know if this is a good idea" uttered Carlisle.

"It is my choice Carlisle and this is what I want to do." I stated strongly.

"Alright then. When Graduation is over with then you may tell us when you wish to be turned. But I refuse to turn you before then." Said Edward

"Okay." I ran to Edward and we hugged for what felt like hours but we were interrupted by a knock. Alice ran upstairs. Edward froze. I knew before Carlisle opened the door who was there.

Jake walked in. Sam came in right after him.

"What has she decided?" asked Jacob.

"I will be turned into a vampire after graduation. I will be 25% vampire and 75% werewolf." I answered for myself. Jake seemed angry but tried to hide it. His fists were clenched tightly.

I ran and hugged him. His warm embrace kept me there for a few seconds before Edward interrupted with a cough. I knew he had a little bit of jealousy in him.

Jake walked out. I was okay with it though. I knew he would be back. I was happy that I could be in both worlds. I didn't have to separate myself from my family.

The silence that felt like eternity was broken when Alice came down from upstairs. "Thank goodness they are gone." She sighed.

"Well Charlie is probably upset that I am not home yet so I better be going." I stated softly. I really wanted to stay here but it had been a long day and it was getting dark.

"Alright. I will go with you Bella and me and Alice will keep watch for Victoria tonight." Edward said.

We hopped in the car and started driving. Edward soon slowed to a stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Out of Gas. I will be right back. Bella, do not move." He then ran off.

Not a second later Victoria showed up for the second time in that week.

"You did not really think that he could keep you protected did you? He cannot watch you every second and when he turns his back on you that will be when I approach." She spoke in a whisper. 

Now in the driver's seat of the car she zoomed off. Then all of a sudden she was gone. The car was stopped and it was quiet. Jake and Emma hopped in the car. The gagged from the smell.

"I could smell her. I followed the scent and came upon your car. Bella, that was too close." He said.

Emma started crying. What a strange creature she is..

"I know. This is really getting dangerous. Where is Edward?" I asked. The stearing wheel started to crack but he didn't show his anger through his face. "He was driving me and is probably worried Jacob. Do not get mad at me young man."

"I saw him at BP buying some gas for the car." He shouted.

"Well then head there now Jake." He followed my orders.

I saw him first. He came up to the car. "How did it start running. I thought it was out of gas?" He asked.

"I do not know. It just started working when Victoria got in. It has a full tank now." I answered.

"Jake, please step out of the car. Let me take Bella home. Alice and I are watching over her house tonight." Edward said calmly. He had this under control.

Jake was out of the car before I could blink. Emma followed Jacob a little slower. Edward hopped in and we zoomed home.

As usual Dad was sleeping on the couch in front of the T.V. The New Orleans Saints were playing the Dallas Cowboys. Saints ahaead. I ran upstairs, showered then hopped in the bed.

_Dream_

**The Vultury knew. They were planning to come. But you never know how long that could take. They were planning to make me one of them. I would never do it. I could never belong in the Vultury. Forks is where I belong.**

_End Dream_

A bird outside woke me.

**Thanks y'all for reading. Please review guys! I love all of y'all!**


End file.
